Cross Your Fingers
by TruthSerum14
Summary: Imagine your mother didn't care and your sister Alice was all you had besides your friends. That's Katellyn's life.


"Go ask, Alice." I turned away, not ready to hear my mother complain about me to her friends. Alice was the only one she cared about. The only one I cared about. My mother was heartless. A dreadful woman whose ideal weekend involved shopping for shoes. She was a woman without pride, without sorrow.

I walked up the stairs slowly. We were a rich family, and I was spoiled to my hearts content, but I didn't need such things. I didn't need glamour, nor did Alice. I peeked inside her bedroom, hoping she could indeed help me with my school poster. I was a freshmen, she was a sophomore we were in High School. I was just her little sister, but she did love me. When I peeked inside it was a mistake. She couldn't help me now. She was too busy kissing her boyfriend Glen.

Glen was sweet, a gentleman always. Of course even though he was Alice's boyfriend it didn't stop me from liking him. Whenever, he came over and talked to me I always felt myself blush. But, now as I could see. He wasn't a gentleman. His hands in her hair, pulling her towards him. It disgusted me. I vowed to never have feelings for Glen again.

I walked down the hall and into my room. Shutting it behind me I sighed and sat on my bed. Alice was pretty, I was pretty, and never in my whole life had I had a boyfriend. Alice always snatched them before I could set my green eyes upon them. I walked away from my bed, sitting down on my comfy chair that allowed me to type on my laptop. I swirled for awhile willing Glen away.

The silence was unavoidable that way, so I turned on my computer and waited. Only seconds later had it buzzed to life. I smiled. It was time for me to write. I opened my Word Processor and started writing.

_I caught the ribbon, staring at it for only a few seconds, willing for it to disappear. Only then did I realize I had mistakably gripped it too hard. Creating creases and ruining it forever. I shouldn't ruin this, I thought. I should cherish it. This ribbon, after all, is my only memory of Elizabeth._

I was disturbed when a knock on the door willed me to wake up. I put my computer on sleep and opened the door. It was Alice. She was crying. I opened my arms for her. Her head against my shoulder. I knew what had happened. It was always the same. Alice meets a guy and then falls in love with him. They're happy for a few weeks cuddling and hugging and kissing, and then it goes too far and the guy wants sex. Alice isn't a whore, she's just a girl whose had a lot of boyfriends.

I sigh and tell her it'll be okay. This usually happens every few months, after she tells me she won't date another guy for awhile. Until, of course she meets one that's different. I remembered the first time she fell in love.

"_He's so much more different than Matt. He loves me for who I am, not just my looks."_

I agreed of course, saying that she was right. She was always _right_. After an hour of crying and cursing she left. I waited until she was back upstairs and asleep before I left.

"Another guy? Again? She just has the worst luck," said one of my best friends, Annabel.

"It's terrible, Annabel. Alice's heart is broken so many times."

Annabel looked at me and grinned. I knew that grin.

"On a happier matter. Alex is back and there's going to be a party tonight. I know he won't be able to resist your beautiful blonde hair and green eyes."

"What are you talking about? Alex has Amy. He'd never want me."

"I can't believe you don't know yet."

"Know what?"

"Alex and Any broke up!"

I was so surprised I choked on my drink, spitting out some soda on the grass near me. Annabel was waiting for a reaction. She always did.

"This is your chance, Katellyn!"

She always used my full name when she was serious.

"I don't know, Annabel. It doesn't seem right, and besides I don't want a guy that's on the rebound."

"Alex broke up with Amy, he even told her there was someone else."

I couldn't believe it. Maybe Annabel was right.

"What if it's not me? What if it's Brooklyn March? Or Serene Gibson? What if it's Alice, huh? What am I going to do then? Just walk up to my sister and yell at her for Alex wanting her?"

"Katellyn, calm down! Of course it's got to be you. He sits behind you in all of his classes, basically wishing you were his. And he's already dated Brooklyn and Serene, remember how that turned out?"

"I remember."

I could never forget what happened after Brooklyn dated Alex. Brooklyn was a control freak, she was pretty, but a control freak. She wouldn't let Alex go near another girl, she even tried to get him to stay away from nerdy girls.

Then, there was Serene. Brooklyn and Serene were Best Friends they did everything together, and then Serene yelled at Brooklyn. Serene had always wanted Alex and when Brooklyn had dumped him for Emmett, a sophomore on the basketball team Serene was pissed. Brooklyn had just thrown Alex away. Using his status to get to Emmett. They weren't friends after that.

Serene got Alex in the end, though. She helped him heal. Serene was nice, pretty, and popular. She was so much better for Alex than Brooklyn was. A rich, pretty, gossip.

Then there was Amy a new girl from Kansas. She was beautiful and sweet and shy. She didn't know what happened until she found herself late for class covered in mud. She'd only spoken to Alex once, the day before. Below and behold Serene and Brooklyn were friends again, and Brooklyn had just pushed Amy into the mud.

Alex felt so bad about it, he broke up with Serene and started dating Amy. Amy was a sweetheart. The two of them just didn't get along. At first they were inseparable then little by little they started having fights, and Amy wanted space.

Annabel waved her hand in front of my face.

"Did you hear me? I said were late for class."

"Okay." I glanced at my watch, we were late.


End file.
